I do
by askme75080
Summary: Kagome has returned from the modern era. Can she and Inuyasha make it work, will she end up with someone else or will someone cross a unforgivable line?
1. Coming Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

I Do

Like everyday for the last three years Inuyasha was watching the well. Thinking of Kagome, wishing he could just hear her voice once more. His ear twitched to the side as a twig snapped. Dammit Shippo! I almost took your head off. Inuyasha said as he put his Tenseiga back in its sheath. I'm sorry shippp said quickly. Are you thinking about Kagome? Inuyasha hesitated and let out a sigh No, not wanting to let the little fox youki know how brokenhearted he was. What do you want pest?! Shippo jumped at the sharpness in Inuyashas words and replied Sango wanted me to find you and tell you it's time to eat. Feh! Inuyasha looked at the well once more and turned towards the village.

Shippo skipped ahead rambling about the rabbit stew Sango had made. They approached a medium sized home as two little girls ran out of the front door screaming INUYASHA! His ears glued down to his head and he flinched at the shrieks coming from his nieces. Miroku shooed the little ones, Rei and Akari, back inside Sorry about that Inuyasha Miroku said laughing. you know how much they love their uncle. Inuyasha made his way to his usual spot in the corner of the room and sat down to eat. He looked up and watched his friends trying to settle two little ones and laughed to himself when the thought that Miroku would have his hands full with three women in his life . Sango looked at Inuyasha with sad eyes, No Kagome yet? Obviously not or I wouldn't be sitting here he stated harshly. He felt like a jerk. Sango was very pregnant and his attitude was very rude. I'm Sorry Sango. Inuyasha mumbled. It's okay, we all miss her. Sango grabbed Mirokus arm as she sat down. Everyone ate in silence from that point until Miroku said alright little ones it's time for bed. Inuyasha dropped his bowl on the floor and shot out of the house leaving everyone stunned.

I know that smell. It couldn't be from anything else. Running as fast as he could, he made it to the clearing where the well was just in time to see Kagome pulling herself out of the well. He pulled her into his arms and breathed in the wonderful smell of Kagome. I can't breathe, Kagome coughed and Inuyasha let his grip loosen and leaned in to kiss his love. Surprised by the sudden attack of his mouth Kagome froze for a moment then kissed him back. His kiss was urgent yet passionate. She was shocked and slightly mortified about how her body was reacting. She knew she missed him but she never had been this turned on by his kiss before. He stopped and said your back. I can't believe it. She hugged him and breathed in his sweet smell of trees and wildflowers. Yes, I've missed you Inuyasha. He leaned down, his lips grazing hers as he replied I've missed you more than you could ever know. She kissed him again more slowly this time and he could feel his excitement grow as the fabric of his pants got tighter.

KAGOME!KAGOME! you're back! Shippo screamed in joy as he leaped towards her. She caught him and squeezed the fox youki. Yeah, I'm back. Kagome said. How have you been. Shippo went on to tell her about his training to become a full fox youki. Just as she sat Shippo back on the ground she looked over to Inuyasha looking slightly annoyed at the interruption they had. Where are Sango and Miroku? Oh ya, The baby is coming, Inuyasha. Miroku asked me to find you and then I saw Kagome. Miroku went to get Kaede and Rin. Come on, Come on! They'll will be excited to see you're back. Inuyasha blurted out, I don't think it's the right time if Sango is in labor. We will see her in the morning. He struck the little fox demon in the head while saying you need to keep your moth shut about Kagome! Ouch! why'd you hit me, Shippo was rubbing his head. SIT! Inuyasha came crashing to the ground. What was that for wench! Kagome picked up Shippo asking him to please not say anything about her return as she wanted to suprise everyone. Okay, for you Kagome I will.

Shippo turned to go back into the village and Inuyasha finally stood back up. Not even back for five minutes and you sit me. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha and kissed him on the cheek. Sorry about that. He leaned in to kiss her and her lips parted for his tongue to explore her mouth. Inuyasha let out a soft rumble thinking about how good she tasted. She felt herself blush as his hands slid down her back. He pulled back panting, I love you Kagome. Kagome looked into his eyes and replied, I love you with all my heart, Inuyasha. I think that's why the well let me come back.

The next chapter will come soon.


	2. Emotions

Sorry about the short first chapter. I am gonna try to be steady with the chapters.

Disclaimer: Though I would love too, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters in it.

Warning: Lemons ahead not intended for minors.

Chapter Two

"So, Sango's having a baby?" Kagome questioned to break the akward silence growing between them. Inuyasha looked at her, "Yeah, this will be her third". Kagome gasped "Really? I've only been gone three years. Miroku sure moves fast doesn't he." Inuyasha laughed so hard tears ran down his face. "No, No, No she had twins girls the first time." Kagome looked seriously towards Inuyasha and replied "Oh, well that is amazing. I can't wait to see her. We have so much to catch up on." Kagome was lightly blushing trying to deflect the need to kiss Inuyasha again. "What else have I missed?" Inuyasha thought really hard trying not to show his insecruity about kissing Kagome. "Umm, As you heard Sango is having another baby, so obviously her and Miroku got married. Rin lives with lady kaede now and is learning how to be a good human. Sesshomaru visits about every three weeks spoiling the girl with gifts from his adventures. Kohaku is training to be a demon slayer like Sango was." Kagome cleared her throat, "And what about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha felt his face get hot. He didn't want to admit he'd spent everyday by the well waiting for her to return. "Feh! Nothing that's your buisness." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like an idiot. Kagome looked hurt. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I umm spent everyday waiting around this village to see if you'd come back." Good, he thought, not quite admitting he was so pathetic. "What about you Kagome?" She went on to tell him about her time in the modern era. How she finished high school, her mom remarring a nice doctor from her job, and her brother getting accepted into a college in America. "What's an Amerrreca?" Inuyasha tried as hard as he could to pronouce the odd word. Kagome giggled, "America is a country, across the Pacific Ocean". Inuyasha realized they were walking towards the old tree he used to be sealed to with an arrow. "Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled. Kagome looked at him for a moment with butterflies in her stomach. "Yes, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt his face get hot once more, "Did you have a boyfriend while you were gone?" Kagome looked heartbroken. How could he ask her such a question. "No! Did you have a girlfriend?!" Kagome snapped at him. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and spun her around, leaning her back against the tree. "No. My heart belongs to you." Kagome felt her face get hot. "Inuyasha, my heart belongs to you. I love you" Kagome starred at the dog hanyuo trying to hold back a smile from the goofy expression on his face. Inuyasha leaned foward and started to kiss her hard.

Kagome moved her hands up his muscluar body towards the back of his head to deepen the kiss. In return, Inuyasha moved his hands down to her hips. holding her, wanting nothing more to rip threw the small amount of fabric holding him back from enjoying the one thing he has wanted for years. Inuyasha broke from the kiss and starred into Kagomes deep brown eyes. "I want you to be my mate." Kagome let out a small gasp from the shock of the question. She was so young. most girls in her era didn't even consider that sort of commitment until they were in her twenties, but there was nothing normal about this relationship. "Inuyasha, I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." she said in a whisper. Inuyasha kissed her again. This time with a purpose. She could feel her body getting warm all over. That's when she felt his hand going under her shirt. She was in shock at how gentle his touch was. She didn't even realize he was pulling her shirt off until the cold night air hit her almost naked body. Inuyasha let out a rumble of joy when he realized that seperating him from her plump breasts was a small piece of fabric. She giggled at his frustration trying to remove her bra. Out of fear he'd ruin it, She reached around and unhooked it. Inuyasha starred in amazement at how perfect she was. Kagome looked down and tried to cover herself. Inuyasha whipsered into her ear "you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Kagome almost squeeked when Inuyasha started to trace his tounge down her breast. Inuyasha was licking around her nipple. He playfully sucked then nipped it lightly with his teeth causing Kagome to moan from the sensation of pleasure starting to build in her body.

Inuyasha could barely contain himself. The fabric of his pants were so tight it almost hurt. He needed her. He loosed the ties holding his pants up, freeing himself. Kagome looked at amazement at his huge member. How was that going to fit? she thought to herself. "Inuyasha, I-I-I'm ready to be your mate." she stated with a slight shake to her words. "Not yet" Inuyasha replied as he yanked her underwear off, tearing the fabric to shreds. He fell to his knees, looking up to the woman who would soon be tied to him. He started to kiss up her thighs licking and nipping as he moved up towards the apex. She was full of anticipation and complete fear of someone being that close to such an intimate part of her body. Inuyasha could smell her arousal and it made him throb. Not yet. he told himself. He traced his tongue up her slit of her lips causing her to let out a moun of pleasure. He smilied as his tongue lapped up some of her sweet juices that had leaked out. He started to move his tounge around her nub of pleasure causing a long moun from the sensation building up in her. "Please, Inuyasha." Kagome pleaded with him. "Not just yet, I have to make sure you're ready for me." he cockily stated. He inserted a finger just deep enough to cause her to shake a little. He could feel nobody had been this far with his Kagome by the hymen. He stood up and was taken by suprise when Kagome wrapped her hand around his huge member stroking up and down causing his eyes to roll back and let out a warning growl for her to submit to him. Again she pleated for him to let her find her release. "Please, Inuyasha this is toture." Moving himself to her opening he looked deep into her eyes, "Are you ready?" He didn't even let her answer when he thrust hard into her. Kagome let out a scream from the pain of losing the last bit of adolesence she had. He kissed her, almost like he was apologizing for her pain.

He started to move in and out at a slow pace. Kagomes pain started to lessen and she started to moan from the pleasure building back up. His thrust were deeper and his pace was picking up. She looked at her lover and realized his eyes were starting to turn red. He knew what was about to happen and he grabbed her tightly. Kagome started to moan loudly as she was nearing her orgasm. Just as she felt her body tense. Inuyasha bit down just below her neck on her shoulder. hard. She screamed from the immense pleasure as she found her release. Not long after Inuyasha exploded his seed deep within her. Breathing heavily he looked at Kagome who had passed out in his arms.

Hope this makes up for my short first chapter. Next one soon to follow. :)


	3. The unwanted guest

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

The sun was just starting to come up when Kagome opened her eyes. She gently tried to get out of her mates arms, but he only pulled her closer to him. "Good Morning Kagome!" Inuyasha was looking at her with his smoldering golden eyes. She blushed at the events that took place last night and reached for her neck. Tracing the mark left on her she looked at Inuyasha "Why did you bite me?". Inuyasha looked down at her and pridefully stated "That's my mark." She rolled her eyes and said let me get dressed so we can go see the others. Inuyasha leaned towards her for a quick kiss before they got ready to go. They walked into the village first stopping by Kaedes hut. "Hey old woman!" Inuyasha loudly called. "What ye want so early in the day Inuyasha?" Kaede quickly responded. Inuyasha was the first inside. Smiling he stepped aside and Kaede gasped. "Kagome! How ye get back here?!" Kagome filled Kaede in and said they would be back around lunch time. She wanted to see her best friend. Walking just a short distance away they came up to a medium sized hut. Looking over at Inuyasha she didn't understand why his ears had laid flat on his head until she heard INUYASHA! Momma and daddy have a new baby! Where have you been?! Akari stated. Rei looked over at Kagome "Who's that?" Inuyasha smiled "this is my mate Kagome." Miroku came out the front door to get his kids back inside for breakfast when he saw her. "Kagome! When did you get back?" Kagome blushed at the question and Miroku gave a perverted smile when he punched Inuyasha in the arm "you filthy dog, you". Shippo came barreling out the front door. "KAGOME! you really did come back. I thought it was just a dream." When he jumped up into Kagomes arms he nose scrunched up. "Ew, you smell like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha and Miroku laughed as Kagome blushed. "Where's Sango?" trying to deflect the unwanted attention. Inside please come meet my new son, Kenta, Sangos mouth dropped. "a-am I dreaming?" "No my love" Miroku almost whispered, "She's really back" Sangos eyes filled with tears as did Kagomes. "I missed you guys" Kagome sniffled. Shippo was climbing all over Kagome when he went to sit on her shoulder. Kagome let out a scream and her knees hit the floor. Everyone looked over at Inuyasha as he grabbed the wall for support. It felt like burning lava radiating threw her entire body. Shippo quickly asked "what did I do?" Feeling like she was going to throw up; all she could do was focus on her breathing as she held her stomach. Inuyasha hit the young fox youki on the head. "IDOT, You stepped on my mates mark!" Inuyasha quickly lifted Kagome up into his lap. "are you okay?" Kagome looked up at him "What the hell, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha felt his face get hotter. "Oh, Ya I forgot to tell you. The mark is permanent and kind of is like a safe guard to prevent other youki from trying to claim you." Sango looked up "I heard about that from my father. It's also a way to control someones mate right?" Inuyasha looked down to Kagome. "I wouldn't let anyone ever hurt you." Shippo quickly apologized. "It's okay, you didn't know" Kagome reassured him. They ate breakfast with their friends. Kagome looked at Inuyasha "I want some girl time. Do you think that I could stay awhile with Sango?" Inuyasha looked over towards Miroku "yeah we'll go get something to eat for dinner tonight." He leaned down and kissed Kagome "I love you" She blushed at the look everyone was giving her "I love you too."

The guys had only been gone for about ten minutes when Shippo started to get bored. Sango looked over at the fox youki "How about you take Rei and Akari outside to play?" Shippo gripped "Fine" Sango and Kagome both giggled. "So what was it like?" Sango looked at her friend with mischievous eyes. Kagomes face was instantly red "It was the single best thing that has ever happened' Sango looked over at Kagome and they both laughed. "So when are you too getting married then?" Kagome hadn't really thought about it. She kind of felt like they already were. They spent the day playing with the baby. Kaede had stopped by earlier to check on Sango and said she had to visit with some families in the next village. Kagome sat back and smiled. She was really back. "So answer honestly, How was Inuyasha while I was away?" Sango laughed "Intolerable, He was at the well for most of the day, only coming here to eat with us or help Miroku slay youki." Kagome looked down then smiled.

Inuyasha and Miroku were on their way back to the hut when Inuyashas nose scrunched up. "Damn it!" Miroku looked over to Inuyasha pulling out his Tenseiga. "That mangy wolf is headed this way." With in a few seconds a cyclone of dust and wind stopped just in front of Inuyasha and Miroku. "Hey dogface, is my woman back yet?" Inuyasha let out a growl. "She's not your woman you mangy wolf!" Kouga glarred at the hanyou as the sweet smell of her filled his nose. "I don't have time for mutt games. Where is she?" Miroku glanced behind the youki smacking his head with his hand. "Hey Kouga" Kagome yelled out. Inuyasha looked up to see her standing near the door to the hut. Kouga smiled "mine" Inuyasha let out a loud growl and jumped over to Kagome. Stand behind me. "How have you been?" The smell engulfed his nose just as he finished inhaling. "but but how could you, Kagome.' Shocked Kagome looked at the wolf youki "what's wrong with him?" Inuyasha took a step forward. Sango hurried the children inside trying to go unnoticed. "She's mine Kouga. Leave while you still can! Go to your Ayame." Inuyasha yelled to his arch nemesis. "I'll never let you have her you disgusting hanyou." Kouga looked like he was trying to not cry. Kouga tensed up his body as if he were about to attack when "Windscar" Exploding yellow light was fast approaching the youki and the human. Miroku jumped out of the way as did Kouga. "I'll never let you have her! Never, This isn't over dogshit!" "She is not your mate Kouga. We are tied now. Nobody can break that bond. Go mate with Ayame and leave Kagome alone!" Inuyasha yelled at the disgusting enemy. Kouga started to back up looking in disbelief that she could do that to him. No, He must of forced his nasty hanyou ass on her, Kouga thought. "This isn't over Inuyasha!"


	4. The Follower

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I do claim Kenta, Akari and Rei though. ;)

Three weeks have passed since Kagome returned and everything has gone back to how it was before she left. "When are we going to be able to stay in our new house?" Kagome looked over to Inuyasha. "Probably not until after the wedding." Inuyasha smirked at Kagome. The women of the village have been helping Sango and Kagome with the details of their impending ceremony and the men have been helping build a sizable hut for Inuyasha. "Can I atleast help decorate it?" "No wench" Inuyasha teased. "Fine, I have to go see Kaede today anyways." Kagome huffed at her mate. She has resumed her training as a miko with Kaede and today they are going to seek out some herbs that act as an anticeptic. "Ye miss ye family?" Kaede looks over to Kagome who seems lost in thought. "Yes, I haven't tried to use the well since I have returned and I'm nervous it might not work anymore." Kagome looked down to her hands. "Ye must see" Kaede smiles at Kagome. "I don't want him to think I regret coming back." Kagome blinks back tears from falling and right on cue Inuyasha walks up. "What's wrong wench?"

Kaede glares at the Hanyou. "What did I do now?" Kagome looks up at Inuyasha "Nothing, I was just thinking about my mom." Inuyasha looked at his new mate and smiled. "It's alright, we'll both go and see after the wedding okay?" Kagome let out a sigh of relief and gave her mate a look of utter shock. "But?" Inuyasha smiles at her "You're my mate now Kagome, I want to do everything I can to protect you and that means making sure your happy too." Kaedes jaw drops at the hanyous new found way of handling his mate. Before this he would've said something rude and found himself eating dirt. Come to think about it she noticed he hasn't been sat since Kagome has come back. "Inuyasha, where are ye beads of sebjugation?" Kagome looks at the old miko, "I took them off of him after the encounter with Koga." Kagome looks off in the distance and closes her eyes, thinking about the time when they first met. Inuyasha embraces Kagome and kisses the top of her head. "I love you, but I have to go see Miroku about some things for our new place. I'll pick you up at the old womans hut later" Kagome opened her eyes and he was already gone.

From a distance away Koga peeked from behind a tree looking at the two mikos. "He can't have her, I won't allow that mangy dog to have my mate." Koga thought to himself. He had been watching the miko for about a week trying to find the perfect opportunity to confront his lover. "Just a little more time and we'll be together Kagome." Koga resolved. Kaede looked over to Kagome who seemed to be lost in thought once more. "We should go to Sangos" Kagome looked up at the old miko. The two mikos were sitting outsides Sangos hut when Inuyasha came storming in. "Where were you?" He almost yelled. "I went to the old hags hut and you haven't been there all day!" Kagome looked over to her mates and smiled "I wanted some girl time. I'm sorry Inuyasha." Sango, Kaede, Miroku and Shippo mouths all dropped at the same time when Inuyasha visably relaxed. "Let's go back home, Kagome". The two mates said their goodbyes and made there way down the path towards their camp they had been staying in. Inuyasha growled and pulled Kagome behind him. "that flea ridden wolf is nearby" Inuyasha growled. Kagome looked around and saw the funnel running away from them. "He may just be coming to apologize" Inuyasha looked at his mate and rolled his eyes "not likely". Kagome knew that this would be an issue unless Koga mated with Ayemi. "Maybe we should go talk to him." Kagome said in almost a whisper. Inuyasha looked at his mate with utter disgust and...

I know it's been awhile, but life got to me. I will try to post atleast once a week from now on.


	5. Forever and Always

Chapter 5

I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters, though I do claim Rei, Akari and Kenta.

Forever and Always

The wedding was fast approaching and Kagome was getting excited. "How many people do you think will show?" Kagome asked. "Sango, Miroku, Khoaku, Shippo, Myoga, Totosai, Jinenji and his whitch of a mom, and most of the villagers are going to be there." Inuyasha said to his mate. "I definately do not want that mangy wolf there." Inuyasha growled. Kagome sighed. "I can't wait for the wedding to be over." Inuyasha smiled at his mate. We can still have fun you know. He grabbed Kagome by the hips and pulled her close to him. She could feel him harden against her belly. She kissed him on the cheek and said "Not until we are married." Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief "But, we already did it once." Kagome looked at the frustrated hanyou and giggled. "Precisely why I want to wait, It makes it more exciting" He kissed her on the top of the forhead and smiled. "I waited three years I guess I can wait until tomorrow night."

Sango and Kagome were out gathering the flowers for her bouquet in the medow near the well. "So have you thought about going back?" Kagome looked at Sango and sighed "Not until after the wedding. I don't want anything to spoil my good mood." Sango looked at her dear friend and smiled "I'm sure it will work just fine." Shippo ran up to the girls and said "I'm not watching the demon twins anymore they keep trying to slay me." Both girls just laughed and Kagome picked up the fox youki "I'm sorry Shippo, You're being a big help though." She kissed him on the top of his head and sat him back down. "Do you know where Inuyasha went to?' Shippo shook his head no and ran back towards the twins. "Did I tell you that Sesshomaru agreed to come, For the sake of rin he says, but I know better. "Kagome gleamed. "wow, Rin must really have him wrapped around her finger." Sango looked at Kagome and both girls busted out laughing.

"What are you ladies doing?" Miroku came from the treeline. "Gathering these pretty flowers" Sango leaned over and kissed her husband. "Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome looked behind him. "um, he's doing some stuff for the hut. He'll be back after dinner, Speaking of dinner what are we having?" Miroku looked at the two women with a sheepish grin. "Fish and rice" Sango said suspiciously. Everyone made thier way towards Sango and Miokus hut for dinner. Everyone was gathered around eating when Inuyasha came in. Sango dished him out his portion and he sat next to his mate. "where have you been?" Kagome looked over at the hanyou. "Finishing up our new hut." Inuyasha pridefully said. Kagome looked over at him and rolled her eyes. She stopped trying to pry for information after hitting a wall everytime she asked. After a night of reminising about the days when they were searching for the jewel shards and defeating Naraku; Inuyasha and Miroku got up and said their goodbyes to the girls. "I'm glad we're keeping this tradition going" Kagome whispered to Sango as they were waving at the guys.

The next morning went by smoothly. Kagome and Inuyasha met with the village elder and officially became united. Kagome was thanking all of her friends for coming to witness their union when she looked over to her new husband. He was talking with Miroku in a hushed voice and he was absolutly glowing frrom pride. He looked over to his mate and smiled. Walking over to Kagome "Are you ready to go home?" Blushing, Kagome nodded to him. Shippo jumped up and down, "I'm excited lets go." Sango picked him up quickly and said "Tonight lets give Inuyasha and Kagome some time to themselves. I wanted you to stay over with us." Shippo pouted. "Why? I wanna go with Kagome!" Kagome walked over and gave the kit a kiss on the forhead. "You can sleep there tomorrow. Rei and Akari really wanted to spend sometime with their favorite fox youki" Shippo reluntantly agreed and Inuyasha and Kagome said their goodbyes to everyone.

Walking threw the forest a short distance away from where Sango and Mirokus hut was, Kagome saw the hut for the first time. "Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked nervously. All Kagome could muster is shaking her head yes. It was a large hut comparably from others in this village. Walking threw the front door, Inuyasha looked over to his mate "Let me give you a tour of our new home" He took Kagomes hand and led her around. First stop was the living room/kitchen area. It was twice the size of Sango and Mirokus place. Typical huts are mainly one large room and Kagome soon realized that Inuyasha tried to replicate a modern house. There was a hallway that went down aways. The first door was a bathing room. There was a metal tub that looked hand crafted in the center of the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and beamed. "You gave me a bath?" He blushed. "You always say how important it is to stay clean" The room across the hall was shippos. It had a bed mat and some shelving in it for him to put his belongings on. "I figured he would stay with us because you're the closest thing he has got to a real mom." Inuyasha said. Kagome wiped a tear from her eye and the continuted down the hallway. The next room was empty and at the end of a hall was their room. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and said "Close your eyes." Kagome squeezed her eyes shut and heard the door open. He grabbed her hand and walked into the room with her. "I hope it's everything you imagined." Inuyasha gulped. "Open your eyes". Kagome opened them slowly and her mouth dropped.

"How? When? What?" Kagome stuttered. Inuyasha let out a sigh "I wanted you to feel like you were home." The room was sizeable. There was a hand crafted dresser, tables with decrotive candle stands and against the far wall was a modern bed. "I thought I was busted when you were wanting to go back home, You see when you came back I checked the well and I was still able to go threw it." Inuyasha looked at his mate who still had her mouth open. "It's amazing, I love you! I can't believe you did all this just to make me happy." Kagome sobbed. Inuyasha closed the distance between them and kissed her softly. Kagome kissed him back hard. He smiled and picked her up and put her on the bed. "I love you too, You're the reason for my existence now and I wanted to show you" Inuyasha climbed into the bed next to his mate. He leaned down and kissed her again this time with meaning.

That's it for now. The next one will be a lemon warning you now. This is my first story so go easy on me with reviews. Thanks again and I'll post another chapter soon.


	6. The Morning After

Chapter 6

I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters but I do claim Akari, Rei and Kenta.

LEMON WARNING.

The kiss deepened and Inuyasha started to slide his hand down his new brides body. Kagome arched her back closing the gap between herself and Inuyasha. She wrapped her arms around hims shoulders and spread her legs for him. Inuyasha smiled because he could smell her arousal before he had even done anything. Kagome started to pull of his hatori and he chuckled. "You're eager tonight, What happened to the anticipation?" Kagome blushed and said "I just said we were going to wait until after the wedding and now it's after" Kagome pushed him off so she could undo her wedding kimono. Inuyasha licked his lips at the sight of his gorgeous mate. He could see her plump breasts now and took no time in helping her get out of the rest of her clothes. Kagome could clearly see his excitment from the growing buldge in his pants.

Inuyasha went in for another kiss and surprised Kagome by going to her neck first. He nipped and sucked all the way to the top of the mark he left on her. Her hips wiggled at the anticipation building in her stomach, longing for him to take her. She reached down his muscular body and started to stroke his length. His body responded and he bucked forward into her hands. "You're going to make this go to fast if you don't stay still" Inuyasha growled trying to hold his composure. Kagome complied and brought her hands back up. Inuyasha began to lightly blow on her mate mark and Kagomes eyes rolled back as a moan escaped her lips. "What was that from?" Kagome panted towards her lover. "I forgot to tell you the best part about our mating. That mark is like a second pleasure button for you."

Inuyasha began to play with her breasts, he'd suck at the nipple until it was hard and moved to the next. Kagome could not take the feeling building up any longer. She reached back down and lightly traced her fingers on the tip of his length and Inuyasha stiffened. With a slight red glow to his eyes he kissed her hard. She gasped at the suddenness of his attack and then waged a war of tongues with her lover. Inuyasha needed his release and without warning he slammed into her. She let out a slight scream from the shock, but relaxed and started meeting him thrust for thrust. It didn't take long for her walls to start to quiver and Inuyasha bit down on her mate mark. She had an overwhelming feeling of ecstasy as she spiraled down her release. The sensation was on the edge of pleasure and pain and she didn't know whether to cry or scream. Inuyasha thrusted once more in and exploded his seed deep within her fertile womb. Both of them lay there panting. Inuyasha looked down at his mate and kissed her softly. "Why are you crying?" Kagome sniffed "That was just intense, I'm okay" Inuyasha began to kiss her once more and they both began the war of love once more.

End of Lemon

The next morning Kagome started to wake up and realized she was hot. Too hot. She opened her eyes and saw the cause. Inuyasha had fallen asleep on top of her. She smiled and started to wiggle out from under him. She let out a startled whelp when he pinned her arms above her head. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha smiled in amusement as his mate wiggled. "I wanted to use the bath you got me to wash off all the gross parts of last night." Kagome huffed. Inuyasha let her go and slipped his pants on. "I'll have to get the water for you". With that he was out the door. Kagome slipped his robe of the fire rat on because decided to walk around her new home and get to know it. _I guess I could start something going for breakfast before I bathe_. Kagome thought. As she walked into the main room she squeaked. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and the kids were all there. "Sorry for the surprise but we thought you guys might be hungry." Sango chuckled. Kagome blushed as she realized what she was wearing and ran back to her room. She got dressed quickly and came back out. "I wasn't expecting anyone here this early." Kagome whispered to her amused friends. "It's already lunch time Lady Kagome" Miroku grinned a perverted smile at her. Prompting Sango to smack him. "Where am I going to sleep?" Shippo asked eagerly. Kagome smiled and picked up the fox kit. She opened his bedroom and said "This is all yours, You can put whatever you'd like in here." Shippo gave her a big hug and jumped down to inspect his new room. Kagome sat down with her friends just as Inuyasha came back in with three large buckets of water. "When did you guys get here?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku smiled again "Just in time to interrupt whatever the water is for. Ouch" Miroku rubbed the back of his head from Sangos slap. Everyone laughed and talked the day away. Meanwhile, Not to far from their new home, an unwanted guest was on his way.

I know it's not super long, but I may post another chapter sooner than a week. :) Thanks everyone who has reviewed or followed my story.


End file.
